


Taxi #37

by Camellianswer



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: AU, Anxiety Attacks, Gen, Glitches, Hinting at X8, Kinda, Lumine has a mysterious error, Pre-X8, and that is about it., axl and lumine are friends in this au, jakob orbital elevator, maybe? - Freeform, while riding in a taxi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camellianswer/pseuds/Camellianswer
Summary: While riding a taxi back home, Lumine experiences a strange and distressing error.





	Taxi #37

He didn’t notice it for a while. A dull, uncomfortable feeling he attributed to fatigue. Then a few miles from his destination, a wave of…something…crashed into him like a blast of hot air.

The walls were closing in on him, pressing up against his arms, his chest, strangling him. He locked his eyes on the windshield and took a few deep breaths, trying to force the sensation away, but he couldn’t.

Something was here, here beside him, something horrible and painful, he could sense it but couldn’t understand it, but he had to get away before it crushed him, before he lost all control.

Lumine leaned forward and rapped on the partition. “Driver! Austin!” He added as an afterthought, dimly remembering the infatuation people had with their given names. “Stop the car for a moment, please.”

The yellow ‘Bug slowed and pulled over to the side of the road. Lumine hit the door switch and stumbled out into the sickly sunset that cast smoky, garish light over the stark buildings. He tilted his head back, gulping air, struggling against the dread that still clutched him around the neck. What was this? He’d never had an error like this before. It hurt, and made him dizzy, and for a horrifying moment he thought he was going to be sick.

The driver poked his head out the window. “You okay?”

“Yes. Perfectly so.”

Austin disappeared into the ‘Bug briefly and then looked out again. “The meter’s still running, uh…”

Lumine glanced at the car and was instantly gripped with unspeakable anguish and nausea once more. He turned away. “No, I won’t…I’ll continue from here on foot. Here is your fee.” He waved an arm at the car, sending the digital currency into the ‘Bug’s internal computer, and then started walking, trying to put some distance between himself and the mysteriously unsettling taxi.

Austin was still a little unconvinced. “Well, okay…you sure you’re good?”

“Yes, I am fine. Have a good night, Austin.”

“Yeah, you too. Don’t work too hard, Mr. Lumine.” He pulled himself back into the ‘Bug and drove off.

Lumine looked at the car once more and recorded the number in his mind. Taxi #37.

He would see if there was any unusual information about that particular taxi in the morning.

In the meantime, perhaps he should heed Axl’s advice and get an examination…it wouldn’t do to neglect his health, no matter how busy he was.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Theories, anybody? 
> 
> I have my own ideas for why Lumine 'went Maverick' and this fic is linked to that. It's really vague right now, but I wonder what ideas you guys have.  
> Critiques and such are nice too. ^u^


End file.
